helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004
Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004 (ハロプロ エッグ オーディション2004) is the first Hello Pro Egg audition. It took place during the spring and summer of 2004, and the winners were chosen from June 19 to June 20. The purpose of the audition was to find talented girls to become "Hello Pro Eggs", once found, they will receive free lessons that will allow their talent to slowly hatch and then allowed to blossom. Requirements *'Application Recruitment Period:' April–May 2004 (via Hello! Morning ) *'Qualifications:' By April 2004, the applicants must not have a contract in the entertainment industry, that they will relocate to Tokyo, and that they must be females between first grade to 18 years old. *'Application Methods:' There were two forms of application methods, but applicants must apply only through one method. The first was through an interview at Makuhari Messe in Chiba on 19 June 2004 and the second was through an applicant submitted digital video cassette tape. *'Number of applicants:' 10,570 people Winners The following 32 people passed the audition and all the members started activities on August 10, 2004 except Arai Manami, who was too young; Maeda Irori, who worked exclusively through Hello Pro Kansai until 2007; and Okada Yui, who was promoted to v-u-den instead. Korenaga Miki, Kawashima Miyuki, Tanaka Anri, and Muto Mika also began activities as futsal trainees. *Korenaga Miki (是永美記) *Kawashima Miyuki (川島幸) *Okada Yui (岡田唯) *Noto Arisa (能登有沙) *Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) *Aoki Erina (青木英里奈) *Tanaka Anri (田中杏里) *Ose Kaede (大瀬楓) *Sengoku Minami (仙石みなみ) *Sawada Yuri (澤田由梨) *Muto Mika (武藤水華) *Hashida Mirei (橋田三令) *Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) *Ooyanagi Maho (大柳まほ) *Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) *Stukas Robin Shoko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子) *Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Sainen Mia (西念未彩) *Mori Saki (森咲樹) *Yutoku Ayumi (湯徳歩美) *Kitahara Sayaka (北原沙弥香) *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨) *Okai Asuna (岡井明日菜) *Sekine Azusa (関根梓) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) *Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *Arai Manami (新井愛瞳) Trivia *The final stage of the audition took place at the same time as Morning Musume "Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda." Bunkasai 2004. *This was the largest group of people to join Hello! Project at the same time, at 32 people. *Mano Erina participated in this audition, but did not pass. She eventually became an egg after passing the Up-Front Egg Audition 2007. *Hashimoto Aina originally auditioned for Hello! Project Kids in 2002, but failed. Wada Ayaka also auditioned, but dropped out. *Okai Asuna auditioned because she wanted to became an idol, like her sister Okai Chisato, as well. *After leaving Hello Pro Egg, some notable things the 1st generation members have done are: **Okada Yui became a member of v-u-den in August 2004. She's currently under Gracy Agency. **Arihara Kanna became a member of ℃-ute in January 2006. She's currently an actress under BLUE ROSE. **Korenaga Miki became a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2004 and Ongaku Gatas in 2007. She's currently active under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. **Morozuka Kanami, Ose Kaede, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika, Okada Robin Shouko, and Goto Yuki became members of THE Possible in 2006. **Noto Arisa became a member of Ongaku Gatas in 2007 and HAPPY! STYLE in 2008. She's currently a soloist, and was a member of StylipS under Style Cube from 2011 to 2016. **Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki became members of S/mileage in April 2009. Wada would go on to become one of the longest serving members in Hello! Project history. **Kitahara Sayaka became a member of MilkyWay in March 2008. She became a soloist in March 2011. She is currently under Avex. **Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa and Arai Manami became members of Up Up Girls (Kari) in March 2011. **Saho Akari became a member of Shugo Chara Egg! in September 2008. She's currently a member of Up Up Girls (Kari), joining as a new member in April 2011. Category:2004 Auditions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg